Just One More Kiss
by RomanceBookery
Summary: Hikari had never been kissed before, so she never understood the whole hype behind it. Girls fawned over being kiss, guys bragged about the girls they kissed, but to her it all seemed like nonsense. She was more focused on beating her rival, Takishima Kei, more than anything else in the world. That will all change. -HikarixKei- -Rated T- -OneShot-


_Hikari had never been kissed before, so she never understood the whole hype behind it. Girls fawned over being kiss, guys bragged about the girls they kissed, but to her it all seemed like nonsense. She was more focused on beating her rival, Takishima Kei, more than anything else in the world. That will all change. _

_HikarixKei_

_Enjoy._

* * *

All of the girls squealed and shrieked at the sight of Hikari, smiling and grinning. "Look, it's Special A's very own Hanazono!" One girl shouted, and suddenly everyone lined up to greet her. Hikari groaned in frustration.

"I told you to greet me normally, like a billion times!" Hikari replied. They all ignored her and continued their fangirling shrieks and giggles.

Right behind Hikari, was Jun and Megumi, who instantly caught up with Hikari and smiled. "Jun, Megumi, how are you?" Hikari returned the smiles.

Megumi held up her notepad that read, "Alright, what about you Hikari?"

"I'm healthy, so I'm not complaining." She chuckled.

Jun tugged on Megumi's arm, pointing at Ryu who was at the front gate. Almost instantly, both Jun and Megumi were attached to Ryu, begging and acting cute for attention. Hikari chuckled as she watched the trio, then continued on to the S.A building. As she made her way, she heard whispers and giggles around her.

"I can't believe it! He kissed you?!" One girl asked in excitement.

"Dude, what was it like?" One guy asked with curiosity.

Hikari flipped open her phone and pulled up the calendar application, then finally noticed what all the excitement was really for. It was a week before Valentine's Day, and couples began to show their feelings for each other. Hikari sighed, she didn't want to believe in a stupid holiday that was only meant for spending money on gifts that would be thrown away months later, and for things that guys or girls could do for their partner every other day. But still, there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her slightly jealous.

She had never been kissed before, or had a serious relationship with someone, because she never actually thought about it. She was only focused on beating her rival, the infamous Takishima Kei. She didn't need the flowers, or the chocolates, or the lovey-dovey poems, all she wanted was to beat Takishima.

"Hello, Miss Rank 2." A voice greets her as she walks through the doors of S.A. A feeling of anger and despair flows through her body, and she yells.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!"

Kei chuckled, sitting in his chair with his legs crossed as he sipped a cup of tea. Akira runs up and wraps Hikari in her arms, smiling and giggling. "Hikari! I'm so glad you're here! Did you get swarmed by guys confessing their undying love for you yet?" Akira asks in a concerned tone.

Jealousy raged over Kei's mood as he listened into the conversation.

"No, I don't think anyone likes me." Hikari replied and laughs.

'_Well, isn't she an idiot?_' Kei thinks to himself, smirking inwardly.

"Good, because I don't want anyone to take away my precious Hikari!" Akira tailed behind Hikari as she made her way to the table. Hikari just laughed at Akira's response. Hikari knew that Akira and Tadashi were together, it was only a matter of time before they kissed.

Hikari picked up her tea cup and took a sip, then spit it back out quickly. "Hawt, hawt, hawt…" She shouted, causing Kei to chuckle. She looked at him and glared. "Whaaaaa…?" She managed to say.

Kei shrugged and blew on his tea, opening and looking at her with one eye. "I just thought…. second in your class, and you can't even remember to blow on your tea."

This anger Hikari more, but she let it go. She figured fighting with him would get him no where. But, that didn't stop her from challenging him. "Takishima, I have a challenge for you." He looked at her and she smirked. '_Got his attention, yes!_'

"In the spirit of the holiday, whoever gets the most presents and cards for Valentine's Day, gets to have the other person complete one request." Hikari shouted and pointed at him, smiling with a giant grin on her face. Kei stood up and took a step towards her, flashing her his flirtatious smile.

"You have yourself a deal, Miss Rank 2." He whispered and walked away, smirking as he heard her groan in frustration.

"Don't call me…. MISS RANK TWO!"

_**A Few Days Later…. **_

It's Valentine's Day, and Hikari runs to her locker, hoping to find chocolates and cards. When she opens it, it's bare. For a few minutes, she stares at her locker in shock and embarrassment, then looks over at Kei, who is being bombarded by girls, offering their chocolate and their cards. He caught her staring and she turned away in frustration. '_How does he have so many, and I have none?_' She thought to herself. She slammed her locker and headed towards S.A.

Tadashi and Akira were about to open the front door when they saw Hikari and smiled. "Hikari!" Akira shouted, causing Hikari to look up at them. "Hikari, how many chocolates did you get?"

Hikari sighed and trudged into the S.A building, plopping down onto her chair. "None…" She mumbled. "How am I going to beat Takishima if no one likes me?" She asked both Tadashi and Akira.

They looked at each other with worry, then turned to Hikari and smiled nervously. "It's alright Hikari, I'm sure someone will give you something." Akira tries to assure her.

"Yeah, and if they don't, you still have Taki-" Before Tadashi could finish his sentence, Akira grabbed a plate and tossed it frisbee-like at his face; he fell back and groaned. "What was that for?!" He shouted.

While the couple fought, Hikari sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and lets herself fall into a daydream. One in which she has finally beaten Takishima, and she is congratulated by everyone. She is smiling widely, but a voice wakes her up. "Hikari…. Hikari….. HIKARI."

She sits up suddenly and sees that it is almost lunch time, and she rushes to class. The rest of the day she is surrounded by girls and guys confessing their love. This starts to annoy her, and it gets worse when she checked her locker. After hours, it was still empty. Hikari continued her normal duties as a student until it was time to go home. She figured she would lose to Takishima, and she'd have to face it. All day she wondered what he'd make her do this time. Whether he'd ask her to make another boxed lunch for him, or take him out to do something.

At the end of the school day, she passed by the lockers yet again and shrugged. '_What is checking one more time going to hurt?_' She asks herself. Hikari walked up to her locker, opened it and something tumbled out of it. It was a small package with a note on it.

_Follow where the instructions say to go, _

_It's a challenge, so I figured you wouldn't say no, _

_Just be patient…_

_- T _

"T?" She spoke out loud in confusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange man standing by the door, carrying out a large pile of gifts. Hikari decided to follow him, wondering what a guy with that amount of chocolates would be doing at this time of night. He lead her into the S.A building, which made her even more curious.

Hikari stopped and hid behind a tree when she heard two voices speaking.

"There, all the chocolates you wanted."

"Good."

Wait, Takishima?! What would Takishima want with all those chocolates, especially at night?

"Why did you have me bring all these? They're all for Hikari."

She inwardly gasped and tried to contain her anger. She knew she had gotten chocolates, someone was stealing them from her locker! But, why?!

"I have my reasons. You can go home now. I have to dispose of these… love confessions." Takishima spoke.

Before Tadashi could leave or Kei could touch a package, Hikari jumped out from behind the tree and shouted. "Takishima! How dare you cheat at a challenge! Why would you do such a thing?"

Kei was in shock, staring at the raven haired girl. Tadashi slipped away slowly, hoping to avoid the wrath of Hikari. Kei walked up to Hikari, grinning. "How can you be smiling at a time like this? You cheated Takish-"

Before she could continue, a warm pair of lips met hers and she froze. '_What is going on? Is Takishima…? Why…? What?!_' Her eyes were open wide as Kei pulled away, and he chuckled.

"I'm smiling because you lost, Miss Rank 2." Kei replied, keeping the distance between them short. "I wanted to see how many guys I had to kill in the next few days."

Hikari struggled to break free, but eventually gave up, looking up at Kei. "What are you talking about?"

"Hikari…." He spoke silently. "You still don't get it, do you?" Kei traced her lips with his thumb, smiling as he felt her shiver at his touch. He saw her face blush and she tried to hide it.

"Takishima…-"

"Kei, please."

"Taki.."

He kissed her again, and she pushed away, staring at him. "K...K...K..Kei…." She spoke, blushing madly.

"There, how hard was that?" Kei chuckled and looked at her. "Hikari, should I explain it to you?"

"Explain what?" Hikari asked.

"Why I stole all your chocolate, why I'm going to kill everyone who gave said chocolates to you, why I kissed you…?" He smiled more at the last part, staring into her eyes.

Hikari nodded.

"I'm doing all of this…." He started and his voice got softer. "Because I love you."

"I love you, ever since we were younger. You were the first girl to ever move my heart, and the only woman I'll ever want."

Kei's words rang in Hikari's mind, as she stared into his eyes. She was in shock for two reasons: he had kissed her, and the fact that he confessed his love for her. She didn't know what to say…. or do. She stood there, frozen and her body refused to cooperate with her. "Hikari, are you alright?" Kei asked her.

"You…." She mumbled and turned away.

"What was that?" Kei smirked.

"You win!" She shouted bashfully.

Kei shook his head and chuckled. "No, actually you won this time. You got 156, I got 155." Hikari's eyes lit up at his response and he smiled.

"But, how did I…?"

Kei pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her, still smiling. Hikari took the box and held it in her hands, as she looked up at Kei, returning his smile.

"Well, Hikari, you won, so that means I have to complete a request…" He looked seriously at her. "What shall it be?"

Hikari thought about it, then smiled more. Kei stared down at her, awaiting his command, and she chuckled softly. "My request from you, Takishima…. ah, Kei," she corrected herself. "is just one more kiss."

Kei happily complied to this request, pulling the young woman closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. This time, she melted into the kiss and returned it. Now she finally understood what the whole deal with this holiday was; she finally learned why people like it so much. Because she was one of those people now.

* * *

_My very first Hikari and Kei fanfic. Tell me if it's okay or not - it's been a while and I need to read the manga again. I watched two episodes earlier and then a song popped into my head and I wrote this in under an hour. Is it good? Bad? Should I continue with an actual Special A story? _

_Hope you liked it. _

_~ RB _


End file.
